By Morning Will Be Gone
by Maritza
Summary: Draco meets a new girl on the Hogwarts Express that somewhat amuses him and makes him fume at the same time. Can a pairing like that possibly lead to a future romance and lesson in love?
1. That Girl

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**By Morning Will Be Gone**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One: That Girl**

"Dra-CO, dar-LING!" A horridly screechy voice exclaimed over the hoard of Hogwarts students crowding the platform. Draco twitched with pure dread.

Pansy Parkinson threw herself on top of him, 'ooh'-ing and 'aah'-ing at his newly grown-out platinum blonde hair.

"Pansy, get off of me!" Draco hissed, attempting to get her off by shrugging his shoulders as far away from himself as possible. Apparently, Pansy did not hear, for she gripped his shoulders and shouted, "Drakey-Wakey, piggyback, now!"

Draco fumed as she twisted out of her grasp and made it into the train at last, catching up with his old friend, Blaise. Pansy caught up quickly, trotting behind Draco and occasionally trying to grab his hand, missing repeatedly.

The trio tried to find an empty compartment, but the closest they could find where three, two gossiping and one looking out the window, gazing into the crowd of waving parents, as if looking for her own. The gossiping pair Draco recognized as second-year Ravenclaw students, but the third girl he had never seen before, although she looked about his age.

The Ravenclaw girls gazed upon Draco, giggled, and pranced out of the compartment as Blaise, Pansy, and he sat down. Pansy glared at the third girl, who was still staring off into the distance.

"Excuse me," sneered Pansy after a few silent moments.

Another silent while went by, before the girl turned and her mellow gaze landed on Pansy. "You needed something?" she asked, gently but firmly.

"Yes, I did." Pansy coughed into her first for effect. "I needed you to leave."

Draco looked to the new girl, who he had noticed was already in uniform- Hufflepuff robes. She was slightly good-looking, with clear skin, shiny, dark auburn hair that went to her mid-back, and had good posture, with her hands folded into her lap neatly. Of all her features, however, her eyes was what made his heart jump a little. They were grey, not light grey, but not too-dark of a grey, either. Kind of silvery, with a neat black outline. He had never seen any eyes like it, and, he hated to admit it, but they were gorgeous.

She cocked her head to one side, her half-closed eyes suddenly wide and sparkling as if challenged. "I was here first, was I not?" she said in an amused voice.

"Yes, but Drakey-Wakey and I need private space. You, too, Blaise!" Pansy eyed the unwanted visitors.

Draco looked horrified, and he saw the girl steal a glance at him, humored by his reaction. Her gaze shifted back to Pansy, and she was even allowing herself to smile now. "The castle, I hear, has plently of needed private space. Surely, you can wait? If not, the hallways here are quite empty. Leaving is another option. I daresay I wouldn't mind having a compartment to myself." she went on, seemingly distracted from the point.

"Why!" Pansy reddened a bit. Something in the girls' short rant had set off a nerve.

"Go find another compartment." Draco instructed silently, eyeing the grey-eyed girl. "I'll join you in a moment."

Blaise shrugged, and left without another word, dragging a fuming Pansy along with him. The compartment door swiftly shut.

Silence.

"Drakey-Wakey, is it?"

"Draco. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he sneered.

"Right, Draco. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And I am Eva. Anton. Eva Anton." she responded.

"Are you mocking me?" Draco asked, letting go of the annoyance growing within him and letting her see his infamous smug smirk.

"Probably, yes." Eva's smile drooped and she slumped back into her seat.

"New?"

"Obvious?"

"I've just never seen you here, is all." Draco stated, with a shrug.

"Yes. Took them four years to realize I hadn't gotten the acceptance letter. Real geniuses they have here." Eva scoffed.

"Got to start from the bottom?" he asked.

"Fortunatley, no. Took me forever to catch up, and then some." Another scoff.

"DRAKEY!"

"I apologize, deeply. I must go suffer now." Draco huffed, flushing.

He muttered before Eva blinked.

"I take it you're not an easy person to get along with, Draco?" she asked, watching him intensely.

Draco looked at her funny. He had spent no longer than three minutes with this girl, and yet she summed up his life with a mere sentence...

"Malfoy to you, Anton." he sneered, reaching out to the door to leave. He slipped out quickly enough, but heard her say quite loudly, "No, no. Malfoy is such a handful to say. I think I'll call you Draco, then. It just rolls off the tongue, hm?"

But then he closed the door.

Walking away, he was kind of red. A voice came into his head that made his knees feel light for a second...

'...I take it you're not an easy person to get along with, Draco?...'

"Anton, what right? My first name? Who do you think you are?", he hissed to himself. The voice came again, answering the question in his mind.

'I am Eva. Anton. Eva Anton.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First Harry Potter fic! What do you think? Be brutal! r/r!


	2. Painting of the Toes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**By Morning Will Be Gone**

**xxx **_The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist. _**xxx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'd like you to meet your mentor." Hermione Granger's voice could be heard as she met someone at the bottom of the stairs.

Draco groaned. Why did the prefects have to suddenly put up with picked first years to guide? He hadn't had anyone when he was a first year, so why should it be any different now? His thoughts were cut off when someone threw their arms around his neck, shouting, "Draco!"

"Wench!" he hissed, assuming it was Pansy again.

"Draco, that's not very nice. Just yesterday we had a calm chat, and now..." protested a hurt voice, and Draco looked down as the person released him. He was alarmed to find himself holding Eva.

"Anton? No, no, not you... I thought it- wait... You're... you're not a first year." he was confused. "I thought... you're...? What're you doing in the first year program?"

"I need more help than they do, sadly enough." Eva said, still sounding a bit sad still. "They have other first years to get lost with... The others in my year just stare at me, and I can't be seen asking a first year for directions... it's absurd. Pathetic, really, I feel so-"

"Granger, what are you gawking for?" Draco cut off the fifth-year student. Eva was shorter than him just enough so that she could see Hermione's shocked expression clearly over her head.

"You... know her already?" Hermione asked gravely. "How is that?"

"Met on the train. Don't be so nosy, Mud." His eyes sharpened.

"Draco, don't be mean." Eva spoke up again, and Draco looked down to notice that he was still holding onto her. Letting her go, he suddenly realized that Eva was trembling and suddenly, she broke down right in front of him.

"Anton! What in all hells?" Draco was shocked, and a little furious. He was so busy trying to figure out what had happened that he didn't even notice Hermione stumble off awkwardly with an odd expression on her face.

"It's horrid! Everyone looks at me like... I'm abnormal or something just because I managed to get into my correct year. Like I did it overnight, when I worked my-" Eva's voice went dead as she mouthed a couple of curse words. "-off for months to be able to get here."

She had been deeply drawn into the strange gazes she had recieved, Draco reasoned. Okay, that was an okay reason. But not to get so worked up about. Just the day before, she had easily made Pansy mad with a simple reasonable suggestions, and now a few simple looks had forced her to go over the top?

"Shape up!" Draco instructed, his wand under her chin. Eva sniffed and brought a hand up to dab at her eyes with her robes, smearing some of the dark eye makeup. Draco snickered at the sight, waving his wand. "_Mionti Reparo." _he said, amused, fixing the smudges.

"Draco, you know cosmetic spells?" Eva asked, the tears gone, looking humored.

"Don't even bother to ask, you're not getting an answer, Anton." Draco rolled his eyes, shedding his 'I-care-so-much-about-you' expression, going back to his old self.

Eva didn't notice, as she suddenly nodded knowingly and happily asked, "Is it true you're the Head Boy?"

Draco nodded.

"And you get your own dorm, too?"

"Can you believe it?" Draco imiatated a starstruck teen girl, before he paused, and with a smirk he added, "Miss Anton, what exactly do you plan to do in my dorm?"

"Get your head out of the trash, Malfoy!" Eva suddenly snapped, her eyes narrowing. Draco shrunk back a little. Malfoy?

"I just wanted to know if we could have a pajama party." she brightened.

"A what?"

"You know, a sleepover...?"

Draco looked at her funny.

"It's a muggle thing." Eva started explaining. "My muggle friend taught me exactly how to do it...There's snacks, games, secrets, and painting of the toenails! C'mon, Draco, it'll be fun!"

He raised an eyebrow. He was back to Draco. And what was this about paint for the nails?

"Do you have some of this toenail paint?" He managed to ask a bit shyly.

"Miss My-oh-nee had some, that's what I hear!" Eva looked hopeful, taking Draco's arm and leading him away.

My-oh-nee? Mio... Mione? ...Mione? Oh!

"Granger has something fun?" Draco wondered out loud, amazed. He stopped smirking, realizing that he was become giddy- quite innapropriate and out of character for him. _Bad Draco! _He thought to himself.

"Ahem." Draco coughed. "Then, Miss Anton, allow me to collected the paint of the toes." he announced, quite seriously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Malfoy? Eva?" Hermione questioned as the two approached her dorm, next to Draco's.

"Granger! Anton tells me you have some Paint for Toes! Hand it over!" he accused.

"Please." Eva added cheerfully.

"Paint for toes...? You mean... nail polish?" Hermione asked, looking shaken. "Um... what? For... for you, Malfoy?"

"Yes! We're having a slumber party!" he sneered.

Hermione was silent for quite awhile, before closing the dorm door, quite dazed. Draco was almost sure she had decided to ignore them, but she returned after a moment with four colored bottles.

"This one is just plain pink... this one is a mood polish. It changes from dark red to a shimmery dark green depending on your body heat. Here's a sparkly gold one, and plain black. Plus, some stickers to put on your toenails after they dry." She explained, handing the bottles to Eva and giving Draco a sheet of stickers with hearts, flowers, and kitty cats with puppy dogs all over them. Plus, a few stars and cute piggies.

Draco snatched them away as Hermione paused before adding, "And... um... Malfoy?" she blushed. "May I... join you and Eva...?"

Draco looked at her rudely, but Eva nudged him in the ribs and whispered, "She could show us how to use them! She's muggle born, yes? And they look complicated." Eva and Draco eyed the bottles together, as if they were demons in disguise.

Draco pondered. With a sigh, he agreed. "You are welcome to join, Mud- er... Granger."

Hermione beamed, looking at Eva. Brilliant as she might be, Hermione doubted Eva knew it. Looking at her expression, she realized she was right. Eva had no clue what a good idea getting Draco Malfoy to put on nail polish was.

Excellent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2! D R/R, please.


	3. GreenPink Pants

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**By Morning Will Be Gone**

**xxx **_The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist. _**xxx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eva snuck throughout the halls of Hogwarts in her black capri pajamas and a light grey tank top. She had some sort of cloak around her that Hermione had told Eva to use- quite interesting, it was, for no one seemed to notice her scurrying giddily to the Head Boy and Girl Dorms. She had fun narrowing her eyes at Filch and hissing at other students trying to make it to bed before they got caught in the halls.

Making it to her destination, Eva gave a quick glance around before shedding the cloak and muttering the password to Hermione's dorm door. "_Weasley._"

The door swung open and Eva shuffled inside, stopping immedietly when she saw Hermione in front of her.

Mouth gaping, Eva whispered, "My-oh-nee!"

"Eva, would you please stop using that childish nickname for me? It's so unlike you." Hermione said at once.

"It's like me when I'm hyper." Eva grinned, not taking her eyes off of the Head Girl. "I like your pajama pants... chickens. Nice."

"Shut up." Hermione retorted, smiling and blushing a little. "It was either this or my boy shorts."

"Ah... yes... it's co-ed." Eva nodded, understanding, went into the bathroom, and knocked on the other door. "Draco... are you ready?"

This was followed by numerous curses and a short rant about Eva being early from Draco. "Um... I'm not ready!"

"Having trouble, Draco, dear?" Eva smirked, silently snickering to Hermione.

"My... pajama pants..."

"What?"

"They're..."

"_What_?"

"..."

_"DRACO, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR PANTS?" _Eva screeched, eyeing the door evily.

"..."

Eva muttered to herself before she opened the door, frustrated.

Hermione gasped, catching sight of Draco is his green pajama pants, which now had a giant pink splotch on the left leg.

"Is that all?" she accused, looking almost releived.

"Is that all? Is that all!" Draco hissed again, pointing to the now-empty nail polish bottle on the floor. "It attacked me! And it's PINK!"

Hermione burst out laughing. "It _attacked_ you, Malfoy?"

Eva looked at the pink stain, taken aback. "All of that came from that one bottle?" she asked.

"Yes! And what are you laughing about, Granger? I swear, I picked it up and it just exploded!" Draco replied hastily. He was getting more and more livid by the second.

This caused more laughter.

"I think you wanted to test it out and you dropped it." Eva responded, picking up the bottle curiously. She inspected it and then nodded. "Complicated as they may be, it doesn't seem dangerous at all. Oh... wait... inhalance hazard. Did you sniff it?"

"NO!" Draco screamed, red in the face.

"Ah. Indeed." Eva nodded, shuffling to the Head Students' private common room. She picked up the mood polish and elegantly examined it, holding it up to the light. "So... My-oh-nee, how do you use this?"

Hermione recovered from the previous scene and blinked her eyes at Eva. "Open it, and paint your nails with the little brush." she said, as if Eva was a child.

Draco had quickly changed from green/pink pants to simple black boxers and joined the girls.

"No shirt?" Eva asked, gazing at Draco's muscles and then meeting his gaze without blushing. He smirked, and Eva gave a stupid grin back. "Seriously, none?"

"Nope." Draco was still smirking, pleased.

Hermione paid no attention to either, for she grabbed a few other bottles she had collected from Ginny- orange, lime green, sparkly silver and another pink- and passed the silver to Eva.

"Oooh... Eva likey." Eva smiled, unscrewing the top and eyeing the little brush that came with it.

Hermione took the pink and began to take Draco's foot.

"Granger! What are you doing?" he sneered.

"Dear Malfoy, this is how girls bond." Hermione replied stiffly, painting the tiniest toenail pink, and switching to the lime green color, painting the next toenail.

Draco kind of paused- girl bonding? That wasn't what he though. But... the colors... they were so... dare he say it? Pretty? Hypnotizing? Tempting?

Making his silent desicion quickly, Draco sit back and relax.

No one had to know about this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Short, I know, but I'm kinda busy making a layout for DaShei... see you guys later!

Please review!


	4. Green Goop

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**By Morning Will Be Gone**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**xxx **_The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist. _**xxx**

**Chapter Four**

"AHAHAHA_HAHAHAHA_**HAHAHAHAHAHA_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**!"

"Are you done?" Draco hissed to Eva, who was rolling on the floor in the middle of her outburst.

"-**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**!"

"Eva, come on. Up, up." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not _that _horrifying."

This caused more laughter from Eva, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's not horrifying! It's hilarious!" She pointed to Draco, who looked a bit hurt, and started laughing all over again.

Draco grabbed a mirror, studying his face. The green goop didn't look so hilarious to him.

Eva went through that phase where you're laughing so hard that there's no laughter heard whatsoever.

"That's it." Draco hissed, grabbing a towel and scrubbing the disgusting goop off of his face.

"No, no! Don't take it off!" Eva jumped up, placing her hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked up, half of his face still covered with the strange substance. Eva fell on the floor, laughing again. Draco grumbled and continued scrubbing.

"Eva, come on." Hermione repeated. She grabbed Eva's arm and forced her up.

Eva took a couple of deep breaths, regaining her composure and mature air. "Dra... Draco." She smiled, hugging him from behind, still snickering a bit.

"Get off." Draco hissed, wriggling around. "You think you can laugh at me so much and then expect me to forgive you?"

"Yes, Draco, yes. I do."

"..."

"Therefore, I win."

"To hell with it!" Draco murmured, as he stopped wriggling out of Eva's grasp.

"Hey, were did Mione go?" Eva asked suddenly, dropping the dragged out parts of the nickname.

"Uhh..."

A few silent moments later, Hermione returned, smiling hugely.

"Granger, what's that look for? You look sto-"

FLASH!

Hermione stood laughing, camera in her hands. Draco fumed, reaching up and pulling the tiny pink bow off his head that Eva had placed there before the green goop attacked him.

"Granger, if you show anyone!" he sputtered.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist... this is for memories at Hogwarts only." Hermione nodded. "...And possible blackmail."

"GRANGER!"

"DRACO!" Eva hissed, releasing him. "Don't yell at Mione like that!"

"Like what?" Draco asked, still angry.

"Malfoy?" Another voice appeared.

Hermione, Eva, and Draco all turned to the door. There, standing akwardly, were Harry and Ron.

"Potty and Weasel." Draco awknowledged then, dumbfounded.

"Malfoy." The two responded, equally dumbfounded.

"Harry!" Eva chirped, going into her hyper-young-Eva mode, skipping over to Harry and flinging her arms around the confused young boy.

"I swear she's got split personality." Draco grumbled, and Hermione nodded.

"Do I... know you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Mione's friend." Eva responded, pulling away and smiling tiredly.

"...I see... hey, Malfoy..."

"_What_?"

"Why are you wearing toenail polish?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

R/R, please!


End file.
